Bastila
"The force fights with me!" '' '' -Bastila Shan. swkotor '' '' ''''Bastila's Childhood' ' Bastila was born in a small country side house in the planet of Talravin. She was the daughter of Helena Shan and Derek Shan. By the time she was four, her mother gave birth to another girl. She was named Revan. Bastila developed a loving relation ship with her father, however she did not come into good terms with her mother who seemed to care so much more for her younger sister. Bastila immediately became jelous of her sister getting most of the attention. '' As the day came by her younger sister eventually got the attention of the Jedi. Her parents were very proud of her, Bastila wasn't. She picked on her sister everyday until the Jedi came. Calling her names like "freak" and "sith" saying "how could the jedi ever want you?!" She made Revan cried so much. Eventually the Jedi came and gave Revan the testing. She didn't make it. Bastila was so proud of herself. She knew she would be right. Revan was a freak.'' '' After dinner, Bastila tormented Revan. She boosted her intellangce. She chased her sister to the meadow. The meadow was called The Sun's Resting Place. Her sister ran to the only person who she thought cared for her. Her best friend, Malak. Seeing Malak, frightened Bastila. She tried to warn her sister but Revan would listen. So Basitila fled. When she returned with her parents... Revan was gone''. '''' '''Bastila Joins the Jedi Order ''' Bastila regretted ever being mean to her sister and immediately went to Datoonine. She ran to the Jedi for help to save Revan. However the Jedi had no power to save her unless Bastila joined their ranks. Seeing no other opition, Bastila unwillingly joined them. She passed the testing and was sent into training. '' '' As a youngling she learned she had a special connection with the force. She could make others be not wanting to fight and others willpower boosted. The jedi called it Battle Meditation. They realized that not only did Bastila have a special power but so did the lost Revan. The Jedi began searching for the little girl. They needed to find her before she ended up in the wrong hands. Bastila ended up being more anxiously to find Revan also. She also ended up falling in love with the Jedi.'' '' When she became a Padwan, the Jedi wished to speak to her. They told her that her sister, Revan, had fallen into the dark side. Bastila was crushed and heartbroken. She did believe the Jedi, though. Her plan to find her sister had stopped. Instead she decided she needed to put an end to Revan, the dark lord Sinus's new apprentice. '' The Search for Revan '' Bastila started to search for her sister. She traveled to as many planets as she can. Then she came across a destroyed world. The planet was called Aris. It was burned down. Bastila and her friends looked around for survials. They didn't even find an ant. Suddenly Bastila saw a small little doll. It was tattered '' '' '' and worn out, most likely the owner loved and cheerished it. She held the doll to her chest. She cried. '' She knew what her sister had become. She was too late. She realized that it was her duty to put an end to Darth Sinus's apprentice. She seemed to have forgotton that Revan was her loving sister. Her mind was full of sorrow. When she got reports no one was left alive Bastila was devasted. Then came a messenger.'' '' The messanger brought news from the Jedi, to look out. Darth SInus was defeated. Head chopped clear off. The murder of SInus came from his very own apprentice. Revan. Revan took the position of the dark lord. She was now known as Darth Revan, a dark sith to be feared rather than loved. '' '' The Attack of Revan's Ship'' '' Bastila was assigned to attack Revan's ship. This was her chance. The force told her Revan was on that ship waiting to destroy Taris. She wouldn't let this one fall under hand. She brought six jedi knights with her aboard Revan's ship. They easily made it to the bridge where Revan awaited. Two younger Jedi knights ran to end this once and for all, however Revan slaughtered them in one slice of a lightsaber. She turned to look at her sister. She knew it was her sister, so did Bastila. Bastila couldn't believe her sister had turned not just the sith lord, but a powerful sith lord. She begged her sister to take mercy, but Revan rather die.'' ''"I rather die then be a prisoner,'' ''like you!" Revan to Bastila.'' '' Right then when Bastila and Revan where about to battle, a large explosion came out of nowhere, hitting Revan's ship. It came from Revan's apprentice Malak. Bastila still hated Malak. If he hadn't shown up, Revan would be home. Bastila was ok, but Revan wasn't. Revan was unconious and her mind was tore apart. Bastila removed her sister's mask, and saw Revan's real face. It was beautiful. She picked her sister up. The jedis questioned her, saying why don't leave her. She couldn't do that. She was her sister.'' Bastila Saves Her Sister' '' Bastila took Revan to Dantoonie where the Jedi awaited, anxiously wanting to hear the news. Bastila told the Jedi Council everything. About the battle, the explosion, and the injuried Revan. She begged them to save her sister. The Jedi thought long and hard. They proposed that they rearanged Revan's memories, allowing her to be more loyal to the Republic. Bastila agree. It was the only way to save her sister. When the Jedi were done with Revan's mind, Bastila was so happy. Her sister would be able to join her. However Revan didn't even know her sister. To Revan, Bastila was an expericnce Jedi, not nothing more. Revan was not there anymore. Trya took her place. '' Bastila returned to her duties as a young Jedi. She tried to forget about Trya Revan but it was impossible. She was heartbroken. Everytime Bastila tried to make contact with Trya, Trya declined. Trya held on to what she believed was right. That she was born on a small farmhold and lost her parents to the Mandorians. Bastila was devasted. She knew she was to blame for everything. About Revan turning to the dark side, Revan becoming the sith lord, and now Revan forgetting who she truly was. If only she had never harassed her sister, then they would be home safe. Bastila started doubting her reasoning. Her friends tried to tell her that if she hadn't, she wouldn't be a Jedi. She wouldn't have met any of them. Bastila understood. They were right.''